Sun and Moon
by Beckitt Lewis
Summary: "You're the moon, I'm the sun. You're so cold, but when I get close I burn you. We're never going to work Sasuke."  NaruSasu, AU


Author's Note: I do not know where the fuck this story came from. A dream maybe? Anyways, I know I should be writing the smut scene for Three's Company but bear with me, because the lesbian in me is refusing to write gay sex, don't worry the bitch will go away eventually. Enjoy this new one, it's going to be like Free Slave, multi-chapter, AU all that fun stuff.

Warnings: AU, future smut, battle scenes etc

Sun and Moon

By: Beckitt Lewis

_In the dawn of time, there was tranquility. The mountains could whisper to the trees, the birds could sing to each other and the rivers could flow throughout the earth without fear. On one such day, the four Elements decided to meet in a valley surrounded by nature's finest beauty. Earth, Wind, Water and Fire had come to discuss their solitude. It was too quiet and they were too bored, they had decided. Something new had to be done. Earth stated that she had created every tree and plant she could think of, there were millions and creating more was proving to be a tedious task. Water said that she had also filled every possible crevice of the planet, and had seen everything. Wind stated the same, having moved the clouds and been throughout the sky and earth. Fire stated that he was tired of playing with Earth and being scolded by Water. Therefore they all concluded that together they should forge a new beast. Some new creature that would have free will therefore could be observed and not controlled. They created it to be able to survive and hunt, to prosper and reproduce. After its formation, the Elements quarrelled over which god, these new creatures should worship. The Moon goddess or the Sun god? After days then months of fighting, Earth stated that they would create two different types of beasts, one to worship the Sun god the other to worship the Moon goddess. All agreed._

_ Decades passed, the creatures made to worship the Moon, grew pale, their hair and eyes dark. Those who worshipped the sun, grew tanned which light eyes and hair._

_ Centuries passed, these creatures with their free will decided that to worship one or the other was foolish, and a group of these people left their respective sects to form their own sect that worshipped both gods. Embracing night and day as opposing yet similar forces, where one needed the other to thrive. Yet still the original sects prevailed. _

_Several millennia passed, the new sect, now called humans, had prevailed above any other, growing beyond numbers any element had ever anticipated. Spreading across the planet, becoming over populous and even mocking the gods, these humans, some would say had even surpassed the gods. The moon worshippers and sun worshippers hid from these humans and throughout the years had been blessed with powers from the elements in order to subdue the human race and keep their numbers at bay. In the year 2011, the human population had reached eight billion, a critical number and something had to be done. This is the cataclysm to our story._

Sasuke bit his thumb, blood dripping from the wound and swiped this blood on the sleeve of the coat of the man in front of him. He saw the man flinch a slight falter in his step. "Impossible." Sasuke thought, the nature of his people made him undetectable. The man continued to walk forward however, away from the crowds of people surrounding them on Tokyo's crosswalks. Sasuke continued his pursuit of the tall, broad shouldered man scampering away. Farther away in more quiet streets, the tall blond man peered quickly behind him. Sasuke saw a brief glimpse of azure blue eyes, in a moment he was dazed, his breath gone his heart stopped. His movements stilled, numbness spread throughout his limbs. The blond man smirked, placing his sleeve next to his nose. The blue eyes flashed red. "Blood mark." The blond man hissed. Sasuke's eyes widened, he bit the inside of his cheek, causing it to bleed. At once, the effects of the curse subsided. The blond man shoved the raven against the telephone pole behind him. It was quiet, no one was around, and it was dark. They were hidden by urban decay and rust.

"Who are you?" The blond man seethed his arm under Sasuke's neck, his other fist in front of him. With a pulse the fist lit aflame. The raven's eyes widened.

"Sun demon." Sasuke whispered. The arm under his neck was removed as gentle fingers probed his mouth, moving his lips to stare at his sharp pointed fangs.

"Moon vampire." The blond man whispered. He withdrew his flame and stood back a little. "Why did you mark me?"

"Your're the leader of the human revolution. I was sent to kill you." Sasuke muttered without qualms. The blond stiffened. "But you're supposed to be human."

"You're wrong. I'm not the leader, the leader is dead." The blond stated. Sasuke stared at him doubtfully. "I killed him months ago," the blond continued. "Before anyone knew what he looked like, then I took his place, just to make sure the group didn't do anything stupid. We still don't know where everyone from the revolution is, so until we do, I have to stay undercover."

Sasuke breathed. He needed to think. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"Same goal right?" The blond replied. Sasuke just nodded. "You know, you're the first one I've seen. Moon people I mean." The blond stated passively.

"Yah, me too, we read about you guys, but I didn't know you could be so…." Sasuke paused, trying to think.

"So what?" The blond asked.

"Bright. You're really bright." Sasuke stated. The blond laughed at that one, seeming genuinely pleased.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto." The blond chirped.

"Uchiha Sasuke." The raven replied.

With those greetings they both parted ways. Each returning to their original home.


End file.
